


Dreams that are Not Dry

by starsurfer108



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, WAFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: An older Ciel has dreamt about Sebastian – but can he tell him?





	Dreams that are Not Dry

It had taken a few years, but Ciel now knew that Sebastian had invaded his fantasies at night – a secret that he must keep hidden tight. While it would be… interesting… to have feelings reciprocated, he had to sort out his own, first. Was it simply lust? Or was it deeper? In either case, he could just imagine the sneer on the demon’s face when he realised he had more power over the not-so-young boy.

So far, he’d managed to evade detection. But it was like walking on thin ice. With every night’s sleep, he ran the risk of revealing his feelings.

With a sigh, he pulled the covers over him and drifted off to sleep.

~~

Ciel lazily stretched out in his bed, enjoying the warmth of the bedcovers. He froze as he realised that Sebastian was lying in the bed with him, dressed in full butler uniform.

“My Lord.”

“What are you doing here?!” Ciel spat with a combination of demanding and pleading. He made sure to not sit up too quickly in case he wasn’t presentable under the covers.

“You had called for me during the night, my Lord,” Sebastian said smoothly. “I wanted to make sure you were OK.”

“ _What?_ ” Ciel retorted, narrowing his eyes.

“I thought you might not believe me, my Lord, so I took the liberty of recording you.” Sebastian got up and gave Ciel a tape recorder, then moved towards the door.

In a bad mood, Ciel pressed the play button. Immediately, the room was filled with him calling Sebastian’s name in an erotic way.

“I was worried, my Lord,” Sebastian said, looking a bit _too_ innocent. “It seemed that you were experiencing something quite dramatic and had quite a need for me.”

Ciel gritted his teeth. Sebastian smirked and smoothly exited the room, leaving the thrown recorder to smash against the closed door.


End file.
